Shake dat
by Glassheart16
Summary: Beck and Andre find out that Jade can dance...really well. yet they still don't believe Jade could ever do a sexy hip hop routine. Bets are made so that means someone's got to lose, the question is, who?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ok so this is my second Victorious story and I hope you all like it! I'm planning on it being a one-shot but who knows there could end up being another few chapters but probably no more than three. Ok on with the story!**

**Beck's pov**

Andre and I were talking in the hallway near my locker at Hollywood arts high school when Cat walked up to us. "Hi!" she exclaimed happily with a huge smile on her face. I smiled at her; I loved how she was always happy. "What's up little red?" Andre asked petting the short red head. "Well I just came over to ask if you guys are coming to Jade's show tonight!" she exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at her, I never heard about Jades show, which was odd considering she was my girlfriend and she usually, told me about all of her shows. "Like a play?" Andre asked. "No, she performing" Cat laughed. "So she's singing?" I asked her trying my best to clarify what she was trying to tell us. Cat laughed again, "no silly!" She lightly pushed my shoulder, "she's dancing!"

Andre and I looked at each other at the same time. "Since when does Jade dance?" I asked leaning against the lockers behind us. "Since always" Cat said seriously as if it was common knowledge. Andre just shrugged, "so when's the show?" "After school, it's at Genovia theater!" she exclaimed, "I'll see you there!"

Just then I heard Jade's voice boom through the hallway. "CAT!" she yelled as she marched towards us. The students pinned themselves against the nearest wall out of fear as my girlfriend strode down the hall in her all black getup with black combat boots. Cat had screamed and curled up behind us. "Whaty?" she asked in a shaky voice obviously frightened for her life. "Why are you going around telling people about tonight? I told you not to!" she exclaimed angrily as she folded her arms over her chest. "You mean your dance thing?" I asked her hoping to get some more information out of her. "You told him! Him of all people!" Jade nearly shouted at cat. "I'm sorry I thought you would want him to come." She said in a small voice as she came back around to face Jade. Jade sighed, "You know he's the one person I don't want to come". At this I was slightly offended, why wouldn't she want me to come?

"And why's that" I said stepping forwards and crossing my arms. "It's awkward! **I **for one don't like to make my boyfriend jealous" she said with a pointing glare. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a dance show?" I asked dumbfounded, shrugging at her. "You wouldn't understand, but if you come tonight you'll see what I mean and trust me, you won't like it" she answered before storming off. I turned back to Cat with a confused expression. "What was that all about?" Andre asked her. "She was probably talking about Jason." Cat responded. "Who's Jason?" I replied almost instantly. "Her dance partner! You didn't think she danced alone right?" she laughed happily obviously forgetting about Jade's recent rampage. "Well why should I be jealous, I mean if he's just a dance partner, why should I be jealous?" I asked nervously. But I was too late Cat had already spotted Robbie and was skipping off to go greet him.

8888888

I was on my way to Genovia Theater with Andre when I started thinking about this Jason kid again. Why should I be jealous? I'm Beck Oliver, I'm not jealous of anyone. They're just dancing together and even if it's a love song, it's not like it means anything; Jade loves me and I love Jade. That's just how it is.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, apparently faster than usual because Andre laughed and told me to relax. Cat met us at the door and brought us to the seat she saved. The theater was small and was only half full, but seeing how this was merely a talent show, it was a pretty good turnout. We took our seats and directed our attention to the stage just as a tall woman came out.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome to our third annual talent show. We welcome all kinds of talent here, but as you all know we have judges here from the national dance academy of New York to choose a dancer to sponsor and send to a week of free classes at their award winning academy!" she exclaimed as the crowd erupted into cheers. "Jeez, so I'm guessing this is why Jade is doing this then. To get sponsored?" I asked turning to Cat. "well kinda, I mean it's not like she cares if she wins or not anymore. She just does it for fun." She answered twirling a piece of her fire engine red hair in between her fingers. "really? That doesn't sound like Jade." Andre stated. I nodded my hair in agreement. "well, she's the reigning champion so she's already been to the week of classes in New York and she's already been sponsored by those judges over there. Like I said she just does it for fun."

At this I was really confused. Why would Jade ever do anything for fun unless it was hurting someone? I know my own girlfriend and this is unlike her. Maybe it had something to do with Jason… "and also this year we have a new prize for the winner!" the announcer said. At this cat looked up surprised. "oh! A new prize!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down in her chair. "so this year the sponsored dancer who wins the classes will also be entered in an ongoing dance competition held right here in California!" shouted the announcer with a little too much excitement if you ask me. cat looked even more excited now, if that were possible. "wow! I wonder if Jadey will win again, that would be great, she would get so much publicity." She said happily. I rolled my eyes at her, she was obviously lying.

"look cat, it's great that you have faith in jade and everything, but we know Jade." Andre stated with a shrug. "what do you mean?" cat asked suddenly sounding upset and confused. "Jade's the type of person to show off everything that she does well and nothing that she doesn't. it just doesn't make since that she wouldn't gloat about being a champion dancer." I finished for him. cat pouted and sunk a little in her chair. "she's not considered a champion anywhere but here. Maybe it's because of Jason, have you ever thought of that." She said almost fiercely.

Great now Jason was back in my head burning holes in it trying to make me paranoid. It was working. "ok seriously who is this Jason kid and why does Jade think I'll be jealous of him?" I exclaimed clearly upset. "shh! The show is about to start, just promise you won't get mad at her. It doesn't mean anything." She hushed me. what doesn't mean anything? I was about to ask her that when the announcer introduced the first act.

**Ok guys so what did you think of the first chapter? I'm wicked excited for this story haha I hope you guys will all like how it turns out! I'm anticipating for it to be a two or three chapter thing it depends on how much detail I want to put into it**. **ANYWAY I KNOW THE SUMMARY IS A BIT MISSLEADING BUT I PROMISE THE OVERALL STORY IS EXACTLY WHAT IT SAYS. Haha ok pleeeeease review or I probably won't want to update **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so although I didn't get a lot of reviews last time I'm still gonna keep writing this cause I love it too much to stop XD. And without further or do, here's chapter 2!**

**Beck's pov**

The first act was a ventriloquist. After the terrible performance I instantly had more respect for Robbie's talent, if you could call it a talent. The next act was a dance routine and man was Jade in for some competition. The girl had long blonde hair that was pulled halfway up letting the other half fall passed her shoulders. Her dress was a soft shade of blue that I wish Jade would wear once in a while.

The guy was wearing a white button down shirt but he kept it open and loose. He also wore knee length tan shorts that looked just like any other old pair you could but a target or something. His hair was dark and long but not as long as mine and definitely not as fluffy. Whoa. I just said my hair was fluffy. What am I turning into?

The music played along with the gentle tune, the two dancers on stage turning and gracefully gliding across the stage with each word.

_He stumbled into faith and thought….god this is all there is. _

_The pictures in his mind arose…and began to breathe._

_And all the gods in all the worlds_

_Began colliding on a backdrop of_

_Blue…_

She spun around and into his arms transitioning perfectly into a stunning lift. I was truly surprised to see this after the dreadful ventriloquist act. Beside me Cat was swaying to the music looking as happy as ever to be here while Andre on the other hand looked board out of his mind. I however didn't know whether I was board, entertained or nervous. Nervous for Jade that is. I really hoped she was as good as Cat said, but I knew Jade and I just couldn't make sense of this situation. Why wouldn't she brag? She's Jade, bragging is what she does.

Just then the crowd erupted into cheers and I realized the routine had ended. I clapped along with them pretending I knew what was going on. The show went on act after act, most of them being dancing routines. There were a few others though. There was a girl with curly res hair who juggled and sang Shirley temple songs. There was a fat guy who burped the alphabet, a few female singers and a little boy playing piano.

At least an hour had passed when cat grabbed my arm. "Jadey is next!" she exclaimed happily clapping her hands. The announcer introduced them as Jade West and Jason Bryant. Gross. Stupid Jason, I hated him already. I took a deep breath, alright cool it Beck. You're not jealous, you have nothing to be jealous of anyway.

Then I saw jade enter. God she looked gorgeous. She had her hair all down and in loose curls like how she usually wore it to school, her blue and green extensions popping out here and there. Her dress was white and flowy reaching about three inches above her knee. Short. Then I saw Jason. His outfit was similar to the first dancers. White open shirt but he wore black pants. He must be hot up there. Good. Suddenly the music started and I instantly recognized it as Christina Aguilera. I never pinned Jade to be one to want to dance to this song.

Jade was standing in the front corner with Jason center stage. Neither of them moved for the first few seconds and for a moment it was like they were statues. Then Jade moved. They were little movements but they were significant. Then the words started.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away…_

_If only I knew, what I know today…_

Wow, she was really graceful. Well both of them were pretty amazing. Jade spun into his arms and he lifted her ever so lightly so she could walked passed him with an almost stern expression. Her emotions were beautiful; it was probably from being an actress. The music picked up and Jade suddenly ran across the stage and leaped into Jason's arms. He lifted her to his chest and began to move himself. Each move was flawless.

_I would hold you in my arms,_

_I would take the pain away,_

_Thank you for all you've done,_

_Forgive all your mistakes!_

They moved across the stage sometimes together and sometimes separate, always portraying a sad longing expression when they were away and regret filled one when they were together. The story they were telling was confusing at first but now I understood. Classic story of the one that got away yet with a twist.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again._

_Sometimes I wanna call you,_

_But I know you won't be there._

The story just kept getting sadder and sadder yet the two on stage seemed to only be falling in love more. Is this why Cat thought I would be so jealous? Ok so Jason isn't my favorite guy, I mean he's got his hands all over my girlfriend in front of this entire audience but I know that it doesn't mean anything.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

God, Jade was beautiful up there and she really could dance. Some of the moves she was doing looked like they were done by professionals. They pair made to dance look so effortless but even I knew that is some tough shit. Pardon my language. Then boom. I believed cat that she was a champion. Jade effortlessly lifted her leg without even touching it. Just the strength of her muscles allowed her to make her body a straight line in the air. Then Jason hoisted her up into another lift before sliding her down his front never breaking eye contact.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit._

_Sometimes I just want to hide, cause it's you I miss._

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this…_

The couple never seemed to be out of step not even by a half a second. They moved separately and together, like before only this time they weren't separated. It was hard to explain what I was seeing. Even though some of their moves were different, they still moved as one.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

They came closer to the front of the stage seemingly leading up to something. Maybe another lift or jump or even a change in the tune of the music. I watched in awe as the most beautiful girl in the world commanded the stage with each movement of her body. Who could ever think a girl with a harsh attitude like Jade's could ever be so graceful and look so gentile up there?

_Would you help me understand?_

Jade dropped to the ground and for a second I thought it was an accident and that she fell. Soon though I realized it was all part of the routine. I watched with interest as Jason made his way over to Jade as if to console her "broken heart".

_Are you looking down upon me?_

At this lyric Jason placed a hand under Jade's chin and tilted her head up to face him then crouched down in front of her.

_Are you proud of who I am?_

And that's when it happened. Jason kissed her. He kissed Jade. MY Jade. The pair rose up from their position on the ground but only to throw themselves all over each other again! So what if it was just one kiss? They were still dancing like they were madly in love. I was getting sick of this dance.

Eventually the dance did end, but not soon enough if you ask me. Cat started saying something to me but I blocked her out. The crowd cheered excitedly and a few people stood up giving them a standing ovation. I stood too but only to storm out of the place. I didn't need to see any more.

**Ok this story is gonna be longer than I thought XD this chapter is actually pretty boring now that I think about it :/ sorry guys. Well I'll publish soon then! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welp I just got a job so I dunno when I'll be able to post this or any other chapters. I have every intention of getting every chapter published I just don't have a set schedule quite yet. I might have Friday off so either then or earlier thanks!**

**Cat's pov**

"Beck? Beck, you're gonna break the chair!" I tried to alert him, noticing that he was gripping the arm of his chair a little too tightly. He didn't respond, only stood and made his way out of the auditorium. I looked after him worriedly but tried to stay positive, turning my attention back to the stage just in time to see Jason and Jade exit.

"What up with him?" Andre asked nodding his head towards where Beck had excited. "I don't know. Do you think he's mad?" I asked him worriedly. Andre shrugged, "I dunno, if Jade was my girlfriend I wouldn't be too happy about her kissing another guy." He stated. I giggled at the thought of Andre and Jade dating but then became serious and nodded, agreeing with him.

The show went on great performance after great performance with a few not so good ones mixed in…at least they tried! Finally the show came to a close and Beck still hadn't come back. Andre and I were worried about him and everything but we wanted to stay until the end to cheer Jade on.

"Alright everyone it's time for awards!" said the tall blonde announcer. The crowd erupted into cheers as the contestants filtered onto the stage. "Remember we judge all categories separate but it seems this year our only two categories are dancers and miscellaneous." The first judge said. He had a British accent and looked kind of mean, but it was ok because the other two judges seemed nice! The contestants looked nervous; they were all fidgeting, even Jade! Maybe it was because of the new prize this year, I wonder if she would win if she was entered in a dance competition.

"Ok so third prize in the miscellaneous category is…" the announcer began egging everyone on to get excited. "Bobby and his babbling bear!" she exclaimed. Everyone clapped except Andre who leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "His ventriloquist act sucked why did he get third place?" André asked me. "André!" I said almost sternly pushing his arm lightly, "that's not nice, and plus he was better the most of the people he's competing against." Andre chuckled just as they started announcing the next winner.

"Second place goes to…James McLain the amazing saxophone player!" the crowd exploded. This was one happy group of people. I had to admit the sax player was really good so now I was especially curious to see who the winner would be. "And the winner of this year's talent show is….the amazing Patrick!" she announced as the plucky magician stepped forward excitedly to except his trophy. I clapped wildly, he definitely deserved first place in my eyes!

After the applause died down the woman started talking again. "and now for the moment you've all been waiting on the edge of your seats for, third place in the dancing category goes to….Mia and Andrew!" she announced proudly. The couple stepped forward and accepted their trophy. Jade seemed even more nervous now. She was clutching Jason's hand tightly, something Beck wouldn't have appreciated too much if here were still here. "In second place we have…Travis and Melanie!" the pair stepped forward looking somewhat let down but happy nonetheless. What if Jason and Jade didn't even place? The acts they were competing against seemed really tough to beat. Now I was nervous. "And the winner of the sponsor, free classes and placement in the international dance competition is…Jason and Jade!" she exclaimed. Andre and I stood up and cheered as loud as we could. Jade and Jason walked across the stage smiling and accepted their trophy as the other contestants dejectedly walked off the stage. I was so happy for Jade! I grabbed André's hand and pulled him out of the crowd so we could wait for Jade and Jason back stage to be the first to congratulate them.

8888888

**Jade's pov**

Cat and Andre met Jason and I back stage after the show so they could congratulate us and all walk out together. Weird I really thought Beck would come, I mean after he put up such a big stink about coming you would think he would come. We walked out to the parking lot, Cat and Andre walking on my left and Jason on my right with his arm loosely placed around my waist. I didn't mind but I didn't particularly enjoy it. Beck didn't care enough to come so why should I bother to try and make him stop?

Just then Cat gasped and grabbed onto Andre's arm. Surprised, he looked up to where she was looking as did I. there sitting in the car with his hands angrily wrapped around the steering was Beck. I've seen Beck angry before but not this angry. Granted Beck was a very calm guy, which was just his personality so it was even more shocking to see him this frustrated. I shot Cat and Andre a worried glance before quickly walking over to the car. I opened the passenger side door and peered inside at my seemingly un-phased boyfriend. "Beck?" I said in a questioning tone as I stepped into his car and sat down next to him. Jason just looked at us with raised eyebrows, it's not like he didn't know about Beck he had just never actually seen him before.

"Hey" Beck grumbled as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. His knuckles turned white with the intensity of his hold. I touched his hand lightly and his head snapped up to glare at me. "Did you have fun dancing with your new boyfriend?" he asked me almost dejectedly, finally taking his hands off the wheel. "w-what? Jason's not my boyfriend…wait are you breaking up with me?" I nearly shouted at him. I saw his shoulders slump slightly as he sighed, relaxing a bit. "No I just….you looked beautiful up there don't get me wrong; I just don't like that Jason kid all over you I mean he even kissed you!" Beck explained sounding more and more defeated with every word. "It didn't mean anything!" I tried to explain but then suddenly remembered Tori and what he did to me.

"Oh yeah, sure it didn't mean anything!" he stated sarcastically. "What about Tori hmm? You say that was acting when you kissed her, well so was this." I countered folding my arms over my chest. He looked like he was about to say something but then stopped. "I already apologized for that though…" he started knowing his argument wasn't adequate. "Oh yee-hoo, I'm apologizing for this too how is this any different?" I asked leaning towards him with a smirk knowing I had won. "It's not." He said sighing. "I'm just not used to other guys being all over you" he admitted. I smiled "Sinjin?" Beck shivered at his name, "he doesn't count being there is no way in hell you would ever date him."

"So that means that there is a chance of me going out with Jason?" I asked leaning my elbows onto the middle console. "Well yeah I mean he doesn't seem weird or anything and he isn't horrible looking" he reasoned. I raised a pierced eyebrow at him and then turned slightly to look out the window at Jason who was being distracted by Cat and Andre so that Beck and I could have some time alone.

"He is pretty cute" I mumbled teasing him. He glared at me so I leaned over and lightly kissed his nose instantly perking him up. "So I'm forgiven then?" I asked taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers. "…yes, but only if you forgive me for my kiss with Tori AND you can never kiss him again!" he answered looking me straight in the eyes. "Don't say 'my kiss with Tori'" I stated looking down slightly but not letting my voice falter. Beck rolled his eyes, frustrating me. "Fine then, let me tell you a little bit about MY kiss with Jason! Oh it was just _magical _how it just flowed into the music, I was just so lost in his gorgeous eyes!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I batted my eyelashes at him. He glared back playfully and suddenly I felt his hands on my waist hoisting me over to the driver's side.

He smirked seductively at me and planted a kiss on my lips which quickly turned into a make out session. His hands slowly moved down my hips and towards something *ahem* more personal. I broke the kiss to take hold of his hands and moved them to my lower back. He whined and pouted at me completely out of his normal character. I chuckled and placed my hands on either side of his face to bring his lips back to mine in a chaste kiss before moving back just an inch away to whisper "you do know that they're all watching us right?" At this Beck smiled widely, "yeah, that's exactly why I'm doing it."

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him again but just as I did I leaned back and sat on the horn. If our friends weren't looking at us before, they definitely were now….oh well.

**Alrightly so I'm thinking another two or three chapters XD I say that every time I publish a new chapter but ooooh well haha. So tell me what you think so far and the hip hop is coming! I consider these first few chapters as the setup chapters for the main plot so hang in there **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all of my lovelies! Who's excited for the actual story! Haha it took a little while didn't it. Ooh well. The story is hopefully really going to pick up more now with more jealous beck moments and possibly a few other jealous people…muhahaha.**

**Beck's pov**

I watched as cat and jade talked quietly in study hall. I had an arm wrapped around Jade's waist, discretely showing my affection. "So…you won't be partnered with Jason for the competition?" Cat asked looking somewhat disappointed. "Not necessarily." She began explaining. I always loved the way she got along with Cat, she could be really annoying sometimes yet somehow Jade was never that mean to her and on occasions she could actually be patient with her, I guess that's why they are such good friends.

"See all of the girls pick a guy's name out of this hat and whoever it is, is our partner for that week." Jade said using her hands to help explain. I hadn't said anything the whole time they had been talking but now I had to admit I was kind of interested. I didn't know much about the competition she was in and it figured it was important that I at least understood the gist since I was rooting for her.

"Oh, so how do you choose what dance style you do?" Cat asked leaning on her elbows, nearing her face to Jade's. Jade instinctively pulled back, "um…the guys pick them out of hat as well and every week we alternate, like next week I'll pick the style and the guy will pick the partner." Cat smiled now. "Ooh ok I get it. So when do you get to pick?" she asked.

"Tonight" she stated looking down at her notebook. Only now did I look down to see what she had been scribbling in there all day. Names? "What's that?" I asked not being able to help myself. Jade's head snapped up, her curls bouncing, as if she hadn't noticed me before. "It's a list of all the people who are entered in the competition and what their style of choice is." She explained with a small smile, probably admiring her neat work. I nodded thinking that it could be of some use, not that I knew of what use yet, but a use nonetheless.

"What does that mean?" Cat asked dumbly, yet somewhat cutely. Jade sighed showing slight annoyance, "it means what they do best dance wise. See..." she said pointing to one of the names. "Right next to Derek's name I wrote ballet because he's best a ballet." She explained calmly. "Ok so what is that going to help you with?" I asked scooting closer to her. "Well it just lets me know what I'm in for. See if I pick a ballet guy out of the hat tonight and then he picks out a style like hip hop I know I'm going to have to work extra hard to make myself look good next to him." she said pointing to certain names and styles in the notebook as she spoke.

"Hip hop? You're going to do hip hop?" I asked astonished. Jade looked at me with a confused expression and nodded not seeing why I found the thought so amusing. Before I could say something else Andre turned around and raised an eyebrow at us, "Jade's gonna try and break dance?" "Hip hop isn't break dancing, and I can do hip hop! You guys didn't even know I could dance up until a week ago!" she exclaimed. The teacher shushed us then obviously aware of out constant chatter.

"Alright then, let's make a bet." Andre stated proudly yet quietly so the teacher wouldn't flip. Jade raised her eyebrows obviously stunned by his idea. "Alright let's hear it" Jade said sounding a bit peeved. Cat looked scared, Andre seemed persistent and I just stared on with interest. "Ok me and Beck against you and Cat. And the judges at you competition thing will tell you whether it was good or not. If they liked it then you win but if they thought it was pathetic…well then we win" Andre posed. "But those judges are really critical!" Cat exclaimed obviously worried that her friend would be embarrassed. "No no…it's ok" she said sounding like she knew something we didn't. "The bet's on, what do you wanna bet? Thirty dollars sound good?" we all nodded just as the bell rang. Jade smugly collected her things and grabbed my hand in hers before walking off.

888888888

**Jade's pov**

"Alright girls! It's time to pick your partners for this week!" the tall blonde announced holding a black top hat in her hands, most likely for us to pick the names out of. It's not like we were going to film this or anything, but Cat still wanted to come so she did. When Andre and Beck heard that Cat was tagging along they decided to come too so now I had three friends sitting in the audience hoping that I get hip hop.

"Ok Courtney, you're up first!" said the announcer. The peppy blonde girl named Courtney stepped forward and reached into the hat. There was a moment of near silence as she dug through the hat and finally pulled out a name. "Marcus." She read and then smiled before running over to her new partner and throwing herself on him in a hug. Good, he was a ballroom dancer. There's no way I could make him look good next to me, I was a lyrical dancer. Ballroom was too structured, like ballet but even ballet was more graceful than ballroom. Ballroom was too…too ridged, yeah that's the word.

"Ok next up is Jessica!" she said. Jessica stepped forward and picked a name out of the hat a little bit less dramatically than Courtney. "Jason!" she said happily running over to my former partner. I had to admit I was a bit jealous, I mean I've only ever danced with Jason. "Chelsea, you're up!" the announcer said. I should really find out her name so I can stop just referring to her as 'the announcer'. Anyway, Chelsea picked Damian, a ballet dancer. Amanda was next and she picked Derek who was also a ballet dancer.

"Alright Jade it's your turn!" she said. I gave her a small fake smile and stepped forward to pick a name. I took a deep breath and reached into the hat feeling around for a piece of paper I thought would be promising. I pulled out the card and read it not very happy with what I saw. Lukas.

"Lukas." I said aloud and faked another smile before walking over to him. he slung an arm around my shoulder. Eww. Lukas was a hip hop guy. Of course. I heard Andre and Beck trying to contain their laughter from their seats in the audience. Everyone else went by and picked their partners and now it was time for the guys to pick the styles.

"Marcus, you're up first!" she said waving the hat in front of him. he smiled and picked out a dance style. "lyrical" he said smiling at his partner Courtney. Damn well there goes my style of choice, so now all I can hope for is hip hop, Lukas's style. The guys continued picking.

"ballroom."

"ballet"

"jazz"

"Broadway"

Now it was Lukas's turn to pick. I was nervous, it was impossible for him to pick lyrical, ballroom, ballet, jazz of Broadway. So if I'm not missing anything then what should be left in that hat is hip hop, Bollywood, modern, and contemporary. Lukas pulled out a card and read it aloud. "hip hop."

"YES!" beck and André both exclaimed from their seats. Everyone turned to stare at them; I however, glared daggers at the pair. So it looks like the bet would come sooner rather than later. It was good though because Lukas was a hip hop dancer so he would make me look good. I knew it was mean to say that but in all honestly, it's what everyone was thinking about.

After all the guys finished picking, we were free to go. I walked over to my friends and waited for them to stand with me. "so when do you start choreography?" Cat asked. She seemed like she was the only one who had any idea what was going on witch honestly was a bit ironic seeing how she was always considered the stupid one of the group. "tomorrow night." I answered as I took beck's hand and yanked him out of his seat. He didn't resist. Smart boy.

"that's so exciting!" Cat exclaimed in her usual peppy tone. I smiled slightly at her and nodded. "Yeah it's gonna be even better when we collect our thirty bucks." I told her as we all started walking out. "oh yeah? What makes you so sure you're gonna win?" Andre asked raising an eyebrow at me. "well when you add in all the factors, my partner is a professional hip hop dancer; the dance itself will be choreographed by some of the most talented choreographers in California..."

"yeah and you're not a hip hop dancer and the judges are really critical so…when you factor everything in, it's anybody's game" Andre said cutting me off. "who said I wasn't a hip hop dancer?" I asked him mater-o-factly. At this Beck and Andre laughed, "ok Jade _suuure_". I shrugged "you'll see" I said simply before walking off not waiting to see if they were following me.

**Ok well I hoped you all liked this chapter! Next chapter I'm skipping right to the performance. I CAN'T WAIT! It just seems like such a fun chapter to write and hopefully it will be just as fun to read **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys. Here It is, the hip hop chapter, probably not the last chapter, that will probably be the next chapter but hey! What's one more? So anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Beck's pov**

It's Monday and it's the first day of the competition and the whole gang was in the audience supporting Jade. Andre was sitting on my left looking excited, probably to see his bet unfold and Tori was on my right. We were making small talk but most of the time she was talking to Trina who was sitting on her other side. Robbie sat on the end and cat sat in the middle of Andre and Robbie giggling and joking with them both.

The show would start in about ten minutes so the entire place was packed. My phone buzzed in my pocket suddenly signaling a text message. I looked at my phone and saw that it was from Jade. Surprised and confused I read it.

**From: Jade West**

**Can you come back stage?**

I furrowed my eyebrows at this, was I even allowed to go back stage. At that thought another text came in from Jade sort of as an afterthought of hers.

**From: Jade West**

**Don't worry I'll tell them to let you in.**

I typed away at my phone and then sent the message before getting up and moving through my sitting friends.

**To: Jade West**

**Sure, I'm on my way.**

Why did Jade want me back stage? Was there something wrong? No that can't be it, she's probably just nervous. And that _was_ it. When I got back stage she said she was just nervous. "There was a change in the lineup and now I'm second. I just wasn't expecting to go this early." She explained trying not to lose her cool as she leaned over onto the makeup table. I rubbed small circles on her back to hopefully calm her down. "Hey, don't worry about it you'll be fine." I assured her. Just then a dark haired woman with glasses came around the corner. "Jade! You should already be in costume, what are you doing out here?" the woman exclaimed grabbing Jade's wrist to begin tugging her away to change. "You're gonna be great!" I said kissing her cheek lightly before she was pulled away.

888888888

"Hello everyone and welcome! Tonight you will be seeing some of the best dancers that we could find in California. They paired up with each other and our expert choreographers to create some seriously impressive dance routines for us to enjoy, and for our judges to carefully dissect and make some majorly hard decisions" Said the announcer who the judges soon called Maggie. "Please give a warm welcome to our judges!" Maggie said gesturing to the judges' panel. The audience applauded them as they were introduced individually by Maggie. "alright now I know you're all excited to see the first dance routine of the season, so let's give a warm welcome to Jason and Chelsea performing a ballroom routine!" she announced as the camera panned out and focused on the stage. The crowd cheered hungrily as the pair entered onto the scene.

The two took a stiff looking position on stage and the music began playing. The song didn't have any words, it was just piano, violin and cello's but it was pretty, not that I listen to this kind of stuff. The couple stayed in a pretty rigid position practically the whole dance. It was…nice I guess, but I wasn't all that entertained. Ballroom must just not be my style. After what seemed like an eternity, the dance was done. The audience clapped and the couple made their way towards the judges table.

"Alright you two, I'm going to be completely honest and say that that performance was….fantastic! The way you two stayed in the classic upright position without letting your arms fall was simply divine and completely professional. I am very proud of you both, way to kick off the season and the night!" the first judge exclaimed. I rolled my eyes; they weren't _that_ good at least not in my eyes.

"Jason, being a contemporary dancer it's very difficult to transfer into a ballroom technique. Contemporary is a very fluid and earthy style while ballroom is rather proper and very old school. I'd personally like to point out that you did phenomenal for your first time attempting such a challenging style with practically the polar opposite style for a background" Said the next judge. Apparently these judges knew what they were talking about, I hope Jade does well.

"Chelsea, those legs! They go on for miles and you handle them so well, it makes you look like the most graceful dancer out there" Said the final judge. Could Jade beat her? Hip hop wasn't graceful so how could she out grace 'the most graceful dancer out there'?

"Alright thank you both for that amazing routine!" Maggie said as the couple exited. "Now give a warm welcome to our next couple, Lukas and Jade performing a hip hop routine choreographed by Mackenzie chamberlain and Justin Mullins as their first piece composed together in three years, please welcome to the stage 'Shake Dat'"! She exclaimed before moving off the stage to reveal Luke standing on stage and from the looks of it jade facing backwards and standing behind him.

The music started. Lukas did some simple popping and locking while Jade never moved. The song was you're basic hip hop song, or at least it seemed basic. Lukas was wearing baggy blue jeans with a white shirt and red plaid tie all topped off with a navy blue suit jacket that looked like a private school uniform. You wouldn't think that it would look good together, especially as a hip hop costume but somehow, it worked. I couldn't see what jade was wearing because she still hadn't moved. Just as I thought that there was a strange accent in the music that kind of sounded like someone rolling their tongue and Jade finally moved.

I'm not sure if I know how to describe what she did without making it sound…dirty, all I can say is that I didn't know her hips could move that fast. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andre gulp. He'd always had a crush on Jade ever since they worked on that song together a while back, but it never went further than that, and it was going to stay that way. The song continued as I inspected Jade's outfit. She was wearing a short red plaid pleaded skirt with a white button up shirt that was tied so that it only covered the _important parts._ I didn't know how I felt about that, I mean I love that Jade likes to be sexy and all but I wasn't a fan of her flaunting that quality about herself to everyone. Then again I suppose she didn't have any say in her costume. Besides that she had black suspenders on and knee high white socks with two red stripes around the top. The final touches to her outfit were a red plaid tie hanging loosely around her neck and red high top converse.

The tongue rolling sound came again and Lukas turned to face Jade who, at the same time, turned away from him and flipped open a notebook she had been holding inconspicuously. She casually flipped through the pages and scribbled some words down in it with a small black pen as Lukas checked her out from behind. Someone remind me to punch him later. I realized then that they were supposed to be in a school setting and playing the characters of two school kids. Lovely.

The sound came again for the third time and Lukas grabbed Jades shoulders to spin her around and pull the notebook and pen out of her hands visibly giving her _the eyes_. She smiled and popped her foot so that Lukas could grab under her leg and swing her over to the other side of him right on the last accent sound. Suddenly the music broke out into a loud, repetitive beat that was almost catchy.

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake_

Those lines repeated again as Jade and Lukas impressed even me with synchronized movements' right on the music. They were sharp with each movement; it was actually pretty cool they almost looked like robots. Cat was smiling and giggling and Andre certainly didn't look to happy yet you could tell he was enjoying it. Whether or not he was enjoying it for the dancing or for the outfit Jade was sporting I would never know. Robbie was watching quietly with Rex in his lap who seemed to be enjoying the music. Tori looked like she was enjoying the performance as well but it looked like she was focusing on Lukas whom she probably thought was hot. Trina seemed to agree with her sister, they quietly whispered and giggled pointing at him. And that ladies and gentlemen is why I love Jade; she's not a ditsy giggly girl like all the rest. After thinking this I quickly turned my attention back to the stage as the music changed into the second part of the chorus.

_Mentirosa _

_Mentirosa_

_Mentirosa_

_Dale huevo_

_Dale huevo_

Spanish? I'm not that good at languages outside of English so I wouldn't know. On those words Jade rolled over Lukas' back and did a fan kick to the back of the stage. Once Jade landed, Lukas spun around and grabbed her hands sliding her under his legs 60's style. It was now that I finally noticed Jades hair was on top of her head in a messy bun. It was weird to see her hair up; she'd always worn it down for as long as I've known her. The music transferred into a rap that could barely make out yet it was still entertaining.

_Up in the club_

_Fuck VIP_

_P to the L…L to the T_

_Ying to the Yang_

_Up in this thang_

_D to the roc_

_My nigga kaine_

Vulgar much? Then again most rap songs are these days, if you really listened to the words of those songs you would realize how inappropriate they really are. I watched Jade carefully as she moved right on the music perfectly. On the first lyric she pointed upward and then stepped out to the side making a swinging motion with the other one. Then on the second line she rolled her eyes cutely and pumped her hip twice towards the audience. All the while Lukas was doing his own thing that I honestly couldn't care less about.

Suddenly jade grabbed Lukas's tie to loosen it before effortlessly swinging into a lift over his left shoulder and landing on the other side of him only to take hold of his tie again and pull him across the stage by it.

_Open it cut_

_Pouring it up_

_Rolling it up_

_Holding it up_

_Ain't her ass swollen or what?_

The pair danced in unison again, both of them moving to the music perfectly. On the second line jade leaned back slowly and kept leaning back until her back touched the ground. Lukas had put his hand on her stomach and made it look like he pushed her down in slow motion; I had to admit it was pretty cool. Then jade grabbed Lukas's wrist and sprung up off the ground just in time for the last line in which Lukas smirked seductively at the crowd and grabbed Jade's waist to spin her around and press his face to the side of her butt. Seriously, remind me to punch him later.

_Yes sir, yes sir_

_Oh we gonna take it back like thieves and foes_

_Nasty as I wanna be_

_That must be too live for your crew_

_Hoe get down get low_

_I'm crossin' these mamas like tic tac toe_

Just as soon as his head was placed there Jade booty bumped it away only for him to place it there again and for Jade to repeat that action. Lukas rolled away and stood up just in time to meet jade for the next lyric. They did the classic "back it up" move before Lukas did a somewhat coffee grinder move into a break-dancing type move and then finally landing with his legs stretched out in front of him with just enough room in between them for a certain "naughty school girl". I shivered at that thought. Jade, who had come up behind Lukas placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him, landing right in the space between his legs.

Lukas made a swiveling motion with his left hand like he was driving a car as Jade leaned back into his right arm. Suddenly the pair hopped up just in time for that last line where Lukas spun Jade full circle around and pulled the elastic out of her hair which was enough to make the crowd cheer.

_Let's ride let's go_

_Get loose get crunk get drunk get blown_

_That's right let's roll_

_MIA ATL fo sho_

Jade fluffed her newly freed hair and looked to Lukas as he slid onto the floor to pick up the discarded notebook. Jade took a simple preparation and flew into a perfect pirouette, extending her leg out until she was doing a full leg extension in the midst of her turn. When she slowed, she brought her leg down gracefully and to a kickstand behind her. I looked to Lukas quickly to see that he had leaned back on the stage and rested his foot on his knee, leafing through the notebook. I looked back to Jade who had gone right into an arial towards Lukas. Lukas reacted to jade coming towards him and dropped her notebook hopping up off the group to meet her just as the last lyric finished.

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake _

_Just shake chica shake shake_

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake shake_

The chorus kicked in again with the same hip hoppy tune that was getting even catchier every time I heard it. I looked over at my friends. Cat was giggling quietly and clapping along with the music while Robbie was openly gawking at jade. I rolled my eyes and focused on André's changing expression as the dance continued. Jade was doing what they call a "chest pump" in the biz but it could only be described as shaking her boobs. My eyes widened at that sight as did Andre's and Robbie's. I wanted to slap every guy in this place but I wanted to KILL who ever choreographed this.

Mentirosa

Mentirosa

Mentirosa

Dale huevo

Dale huveo

Lukas swung his arm around Jade's shoulders and moved his hand down to hers. At first I just thought it was another one of those "chekin' her out" moves but in actuality it was a well thought out preparation that you would have never seen coming. Jade flexed bother her hands as Lukas slid his under hers and then lifted her up and onto his shoulder. Impressive I had to admit. Jade paused on top of his shoulder briefly to blow a kiss to the audience before fearlessly falling backwards down his back giving full trust to Lukas he would help her down in the most graceful way possible.

When she landed Lukas did a back flip and sunk down into a chicken split which he popped back up from instantly. What's with all the tricks? Just as I thought that, my question was answered as the music kicked back in. I realized that all the tricks were leading up to more synchronized fast movements.

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

The pair busted out into some really cool moves I had actually never seen before. It was obvious that the people who choreographed this were professionals. I was surprised jade could keep up with Lukas who was a professional himself. Once the last line of the bridge ended Jade moved closer to Lukas. I was not expecting them to take a classic tango position with his hand around her waist and their hands intertwined and held out in front of them.

_That little momma's known all around the world_

_Shake dat ass if you a nasty girl_

_Back that ass up says juvenile _

_Show a nigga some tities like girls gone wild_

The next verse began and I can't say I was exactly _pleased _with what was happening on stage. On the first line they stepped forward and then back again as if they were dancing ballroom but on the second part of the line Lukas raised his arm from around her hip so that both of their hands we now clasped and then twisted Jade's arms so that she spun around and sank to the floor, crouching.

On the next line Jade straightened her legs but stayed bent over and did as the music said even though I didn't consider her a "nasty girl" well at least not in that way. When the third line picked up she extended her right leg around Lukas and rested it on his shoulder and then with his assistance flipped back over to the same crouching position she had taken a few moments ago.

On the final line jade did the classic fergie body rollup, open legs, straighten legs, butt in the air head, and then torso. At this point I think Tori had reached her point of maximum discomfort and Trina was just irritated because all the guys in this place were gawking over someone other than her.

_Tear off this clip of clothes, I wanna see you in the nude_

_You can keep on your high heel shoes_

_So follow me down the yellow brick road_

_Where nigga's go to see naked hoes_

Jade grabbed hold of Lukas's tie that was already loose from her tugging on it earlier and yanked it off him. Lukas however plucked it out of her hands before she could do anything with it. She pouted and folded her arms. It was like a porno on stage! Then on the second half of the line Lukas tied the silky material around her head to form a makeshift blindfold. On the next lyric the pair moved across the stage again, Lukas leading Jade by the hand and backing up while Jade strutted towards him still blinded. On the third line jade spun around in Lukas's arms, having ended there, and Lukas untied the blind fold as she spun. Then on the final line Lukas tossed the tie away and Jade went smoothly into a center split right in front of Lukas. I noticed that Lukas held onto Jade's suspenders when she sunk to the split, so Jade bounced back up slightly and hovered above the ground pressing her hands on her cheeks and making an "O" face.

_Shake that shit bitch_

_And be off in the club with a hard ass dick_

_Then drop like this bitch_

_If you wanna make the money shawty work that shit_

Lukas pulled jade back up by her suspenders and easily left them off her shoulders so that they hung down just below her skirt. Then the pair did some sort of popcorn move while moving their forearms like a ticking clock. It was rather difficult to explain but it looked cool. By the time they had reached the positions where Jade was near the upper right hand corner of the stage and Lukas was behind her in a diagonal the music had already reached the third line. At the same time both Jade and Lukas dropped to the ground and busted out break dancing moves that I couldn't explain even if I tried my best. The biggest shocker was that Jade could actually break-dance, that alone was enough to get Andre boiling beside me. So we owed the girls a few bucks, you win some and you lose some, he should have known though that with jade, you lose a lot more than you win.

On the last line of the short segment Lukas ran and slid towards Jade on the ground while she did a single pirouette before shooting her legs out to the side to land in a strikingly fierce position. Her face was seductive, like it was throughout the dance already but I bit more so than before.

_Put a hump in your back_

_And lick it raw_

_To a 3 point stance_

_But you mess up yo ass_

_You must be on that kanye work out plan_

_Like head shoulder knees hoes_

Jade stuck her hands on her hips and leaned over into a flat back position. Lukas who had just slid through her legs popped up and placed his hand on her lower back and pumped it up so that it appeared he was causing her to rise up with his motions. Then in one fluid movement Lukas brought his hand quickly up, Jade coming with him almost as if Lukas was using "the force" or something. By the time all of that nonsense was done they were on the second to last line.

Lukas took her hand and spun her clockwise before moving center stage for the final line. Lukas put his hands over Jade's ears and swiveled her head around. Then Jade rolled her shoulders back into a short body roll that flew through her knees. Lukas then put his hands on her hips and circled them clockwise as well.

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake shake_

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake shake_

The chorus piped up again. Yes the dancing was good and I was thoroughly impressed but I was getting I bit tired of Lukas having hands all over my girlfriend. Jade flopped straight over herself, sticking her butt out and then did I simple forward roll. Lukas took a discreet step back and then did I front flip over the crouching girl. I almost had a mini heart attack there. When he landed Jade swiveled and grabbed the little black notebook that had been tossed away a while ago.

_ Mentirosa_

_Mentirosa_

_Mentirosa_

_Dale huevo_

_Dale huveo_

Jade stood up gracefully while flipping through the pages and scrawling something down on a page. Lukas turned on his heels and backed up towards her to reach for the notebook. Jade smirked and spun around to place it face down on the ground still open to the page she had written on. She rolled to her knees and extended her right leg around herself to stand.

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

The two body rolled against each other before Lukas grabbed her waist and lifted her off into a center leap in front of him. Lukas leaped forward onto his hands and popped back up, notebook in hand. Jade reached around him while he playfully held her back, trying to read to notebook while jade was trying to snatch it back. Lukas laughed and opened the notebook to the audience so we could see the heart Jade had drawn with Lukas' and her names in the center of it. Classic school girl.

_Take em out in cruise_

_Take em out all dressed_

_Is the realest true niggas in the ATL_

_Yeah we break it down betta shake a booty hoe_

_And them hoes and the girls with the real tight clothes_

_One time for the gang with the ying yang twins_

_We already know we off the reel_

The pair spun so that they were back to back. Jade being such a good actress made it really look like she was struggling as Lukas smirked and hooked his arms in hers. Then before I knew it Lukas had lifted jade onto his back and flipped her over in front of him so that they faced each other. I didn't have much time to register what had just happened because they flowed right into the next move.

Jade stepped out slightly in front of him and swiveled her hips around and pumped her chest up and down at the same time. It looked like it was one of those 'pat your head and rub your tummy' type things. I looked to André who was practically drooling and Robbie who had sweat beading up on his forehead, I was surprised his glasses weren't fogged up by now. I rolled my eyes at their expressions because it was the only thing I could do to keep from punching them and then turned my attention back to the stage. I hadn't seen how Lukas and jade managed to get to either side of the stage but they were there. You could tell the song was coming to a close and the two were busting out a few final moves to impress the judges.

_Don't tolerate that talkin'_

_Bitch you can make the walkin'_

_Patrollers is where I'm groaking_

_The only way that were are talking_

_If your breath smells like mine_

_Girl don't give a fuck cause you fine_

Jade strutted towards him while Lukas swaged towards her. Then both of them picked up a little speed, jade only needed a little but Lukas was full on running. Jade slid under him while he center leaped over her. It was seriously impressive. They both rose up from their lading positions on the second line and got up in each other's faces playfully.

Jade stepped out to the left and pencil turned while rolling her shoulders. At the same time Lukas casually strode a good yard away from her before the two came together again in synchronization. I watched as they popped their shoulders up while keeping their heads down. Then they moved their hips around with their legs to make it look like they were made of rubber. I was astounded by how awesome it looked and from the looks of my friends, they felt the same way. Lukas and Jade busted out a few more moves before Lukas gave her one final once over on the last lyric.

_I miss em fo I kiss em_

_I pack em fo I stack em_

_So while we in the club betta get these girls_

_Cause on the streets there ain't no action_

Jade did I cat daddy like move into a back attitude hand stand. She popped back up instantly and went flawlessly into a leg extension on releve in which she held her leg to her head for about ten seconds. Lukas did the same cat daddy move with Jade but instead of a handstand he did a front flip. By the time Lukas had landed the two were in sync. They slid to the right and popped their shoulders back moving together with every movement, closing out the lyrics.

_Shake shake just shake shake_

_Just shake shake_

_Just shake chica shake_

Jade and Lukas really did it in, in those last seconds of their routine. They moved so fast that I was hard to even describe what they were doing. I was too lost in awe so register anything, so I just watched.

_Mentirosa_

_Mentirosa_

_Mentirosa_

_Dale huevo_

_Dale huveo_

I blinked a few times so I could really concentrate on Jade. I was so proud of her and thoroughly impressed by the performance even though Lukas was still going to die for it. Jade and Lukas passed the notebook back and forth having picked it up again when I was zoned out. Lukas held it just out of Jade's reach. She sienna turned and padasha'd all the while Lukas jumping to avoid her. Finally Jade grabbed the notebook but only to throw it off the stage into the audience who went wild for it.

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa_

Jade took these last few lines to really hit on Lukas. She grabbed his hands and spun herself around so she could get closer to him. She smiled up at him and turned around to grind her hips against his. Lukas went with whatever she did. On the last line Lukas picked jade up bridal style and walked off towards the back of the stage. The dance was done. They were fantastic. Andre and I exchanged a look. Jade won the bet. Big time.

**Finally done! Not with the whole story of course though, you guys know me better than that. Sorry this dragged out so long, anyway I'm gonna go I have to leave now lol so I'm just gonna publish this and then leave haha. Stay tuned for the net chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! I don't know if this will be the last chapter or if that will be the next one so yeah, we'll see **** enjoy!**

**Jade's pov**

The competition went on as planned. All of the routines were really impressive and I was getting even more worried that I could get eliminated. How embarrassing would that be? Getting eliminated on the first night! I wouldn't find out until tomorrow night who got kicked off but I couldn't relax.

The night came to a close and the filming crew started packing up so I crept out from back stage. I kept the top part of my costume on but changed out of the skirt and suspenders into some cropped sweat pants and black Uggs. Yeah yeah, not the most flattering thing but it was comfy and I can wear whatever I want, because I'm me.

I spotted my friends in the crowd that was making their way out of the auditorium. I took the back way out that was for dancers and judges only that way I didn't have to make my way through the dispersing crowd. I arrived at my car and hopped in turning up the radio and leaning back into the black leather upholstery. And I waited. And waited. Until finally beck and André emerged from the doors followed by the rest of the gang and headed towards the parked cars.

I didn't bother getting out as they got closer; I just leaned back my seat even farther and sighed with relaxation even though it was only an act. I was still freaking about tomorrow night's results. I jumped slightly when I heard a tap at the window. I turned to see beck standing by the passenger side with a slight smirk on his face. I mirrored his expression and unlocked the doors to let him in. "hey" he said as he got in.

"Hi. Are you here to give me my thirty dollars?" I questioned him smiling knowingly. He rolled his eyes, "no I'm here to give you fifteen. Andre and I are splitting it remember?" he reminded me. "And technically cat was betting on you winning so she gets fifteen of it too." He added leaning in slightly. "That's fine, I've got plenty of cash from the talent show" I replied before kissing his cheek and opening my door to hop out.

I made my way over the group who was breaking off into their separate cars. "André" I greeted him. He sighed, "Hey." He sounded defeated, good. "I believe you owe me some money." I stated with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. "Here's my fifteen, get the rest from beck" he said bitterly, handing me a ten and a five. I plucked it out of his hand and smiled briefly before walking up to cat and handed her the recently obtained money. She cocked her head to the side giving me a confused look. "This is your half of the money we bet" I explained with a slight sigh. "Oh yay!" she rejoiced taking the money. I rolled me eyes and walked back to André so I could rub in my victory.

"You gonna say you're sorry?" I questioned him admiring my black painted nails briefly before looking back up at him with an expecting look. Andre sighed deeply and averted his eyes away from my glare. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He stated shoving his hands in his pockets. "Annnd?" I pushed leaning toward him a little. "You're a great hip hop dancer" he added through his teeth. "Good to hear. Thanks." I said simply before stepping around him to look for beck. I spotted him standing by his car looking around, waiting. I walked over to him casually as my other friends dispersed making various comments about the show and my performance. As I reached him I took hold of the collar on his plaid shirt and smiled deviously up at him.

"There she is. Little miss dirty girl in the flesh." He said raising his eyebrows ever so slightly yet still smiling. I rolled my eyes at him, "oh please, it was just a dance. You know I'm not like that." I assured him. "Yeah well, you're really good at it" beck remarked. I dropped my hands off his chest only to fold them over mine. I leaned into my hip and raised my eyebrows at him, "you think I don't know that?" I retorted. He put his hands up in surrender and laughed it off lightly.

We waited as all of our friends departed before bringing up more relevant topics again. "You still owe me fifteen dollars" I said leaning back into the seat of his car which we had now moved into. Beck grinned and pulled out his wallet. "Ya know" he said as he pulled out the money, "I should get to keep this considering how much coffee I've bought you". I laughed and held out my hand towards him, "fork it over". He placed the green bills in my hand and I had to admit it felt good. We were silent as I slipped the money into my purse but beck quickly spoke up.

"You know I never doubted you for a second." He said resting his hands on the wheel. "Mmm? Well that's good to hear. You of all people should know what I can do with my body" I whispered seductively with a smirk. Beck slowly turned his head so he was looking right at me, "well you've never danced like that for me." He protested. "Ha! I've never danced for you at all!" I reminded him, "and I never will." beck raised his eyesbrows slightly, "I wouldn't say never."

"….what do you mean?" I asked suddenly very interested in his thinking process. Beck didn't say anything, only started the car and started pulling out of the parking space. "Where are we going?" I asked almost demandingly. "home." He replied simply like I should have known. "Home as in your place or mine?" I questioned catching on to his game. "yours." He answered curtly again. "I thought I was staying at your RV tonight." I said trying not to seem upset. "Oh well if you'd rather do that you can, but on a condition." Beck bribed.

"Let me guess, I have to dance for you?" I said slouching in my chair as he pulled onto the main road. "Nah, I'm not that perverted." He said, surprising me. "Ok…then what?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. "You're going to wear your costume from the show and maybe incorporate a few moves from your routine into tonight's festivities" he said with a wink. "NEVER." I replied not even bothering to look his way. "Alright then, that's fine" beck said turning onto the shortcut to my house. "WAIT!" I said quickly panicked. "yeees?" he asked smiling at me

With a sigh I gave in, "fine I'll do it, but I won't like it". Beck made a U turn and got back onto the previous road. "Good enough for me!"

**Ta-da! The end! I hope you guys all liked it! Now some of you requested the songs I used in this so here they are in order:**

**Blue lips: by? (First song used, the filler couple danced to it)**

**Hurt: by Christina Aguilera (second song used, jade's first dance routine)**

**Shake: by ying yang twins featuring pittbull (last song used, hip hop routine)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEWED I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
